


I'll Love You As Long As The Sky Is Blue

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: New girl, new school. You transferred from a school in Kyoto to Teiko to live with your older cousin Imayoshi.However, what happens when a certain lazy basketball player takes interest in you?Let's find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, I'm juggling 4 to 5 different stories so I might be a little slow when updating... 
> 
> I don't think I can add a chapter everyday like I used to...

*Daiki’s POV*

 

“Dai-chan, what are you looking at?” Satsuki asked. I tore my eyes away from the girl at the front of the class and to the pink haired girl next to me.

“Nothing, Satsuki.” I looked out the window and began thinking, starting to become very sleepy. After all the introductions were done, I placed my head on my desk, wanting to sleep.

“Excuse me,” a soft voice called out to me. A glare and a snarl made themselves comfortable on my face as I was being disturbed. I looked up at the person and then stopped in surprise. It was the new girl. Instantly my face softened and returned to its usual bored look.

“What?” I asked. I saw as she flinched at my tone, even though I didn’t mean it to come out that way. She composed herself and gave me a small smile.

“May I sit here?” she asked as she motioned to the seat in front of me. I gave her a short nod, which was good enough for her. She plopped down into the seat and made herself comfortable.

“(l/n)-san, it’s nice to meet you!” Satsuki called to the girl. The girl in front of me, known as (l/n), turned around and smiled at Satsuki. Satsuki stood and placed her hands on her hips.

“My name is Momoi Satsuki and this guy here is Aomine Daiki.” The girl’s eyes landed on me.

“Aomine… Daiki?” she muttered softly. I raised two fingers in response and she smiled.

“So, (l/n)-chan, what brings you to Teiko?” she shrugged.

“My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to become a model, so here I am.” I raised an eyebrow.

“A model? Wow! (l/n)-chan I can see why they would think so!” It was then that I began to take in the features of this girl. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, a beautiful face, a curvy body- and most importantly- large breasts. Suddenly, her hand flickered into my line of sight and motioned for me to look up.

“Aomine-kun, please keep your eyes up here.” (l/n) turned her attention back to Satsuki.

“You sound like you were from the Kyoto region?” (l/n) nodded.

“Coming from the Kyoto region to the Kanto region is quite interesting, but I’m sure I will catch on soon.” I listened as (l/n) and Satsuki talked and talked. “(l/n)-chan, would you like to come with us after school?” (l/n)’s eyes widened and she tilted her head slightly.

“To where, Momoi-chan?”

“Dai-chan here has basketball tryouts today. Since we get along so well, I thought that it would be okay to invite you with us! Is it okay if she comes with us, Dai-chan?”

“I don’t care, Satsuki. Just keep the noise down, I’m trying to take a nap.” Satsuki clapped her hands.

“It’s decided, (l/n)-chan, you’re coming with us!”

~~~

I was waiting on the sidelines as the coaches were making all the people trying out go through line sprints. Suddenly, I heard people murmuring around me.

“Who is that girl with Momoi?”

“Man, what I wouldn’t do to get their numbers!”

“She’s ridiculously hot!” My eyes wandered to the door and there stood Satsuki and (l/n), waiting for the coaches.

The coaches blew their whistles, and everyone stopped before lining up on the sides. The head coach began announcing who was in the first string, while the assistant coach walked over to Satsuki and (l/n). I smiled as the head coach called my name for the first string. After they had finished announcing who was on which string, both coaches announced that we would have two managers, Satsuki and (l/n).

“I can’t wait for the practices to start!” Satsuki yelled. (l/n) bowed and smiled.

“Thank you for your time!” (l/n) said.  The coaches dismissed us, leaving the first string in the hands of Nijimura Shuzo, the captain.

“Momoi-chan, (l/n)-chan, I would like you to get acquainted to the rainbow that is in front of us. The red haired boy is Akashi Seijuro. The blonde is Kise Ryouta. The green haired boy is Midorima Shintaro. The purple haired boy is Murasakibara Atsushi. The blue haired boy is Aomine Daiki. The guy with the white hair is Haizaki Shogo. Everyone, get well acquainted with the pink haired Momoi Satsuki and the (h/c) haired (l/n) (f/n). One of them will be in charge of your training schedules and the other will be in charge of strategies. We will meet here tomorrow after school. Do not be late because any latecomers will spend extra time with the one in charge of training.”


	2. Chapter 2

*Daiki’s POV*

 

I arrived to the gym ten minutes early just to make sure that I wouldn’t have to do more work. Satsuki and (l/n) were both suited out and stretching, their hair pulled into high ponytails, almost matching. Everyone was there except for Haizaki.

“Alright, everyone out on the track, we’re doing a mile run to warm up.” Everyone wandered on to the track and watched as Satsuki and (l/n) lined up in front of us. “When you see one of them run, you will follow them for the mile run. The runner is the one in charge of training schedules. Keep in mind that she’s also a soccer player so she can run for hours if needed. Ladies, keep the pace slow, okay?” Nijimura said. They both nodded and in a blink of an eye, Satsuki was standing next to the coaches and (l/n) was running around the track.

“What? It’s (l/n)?!”

“Sweet! We get to look at her!”

“Also keep in mind that if she catches up to you, you will do another lap!” Nijimura yelled into a speaker. Everyone started running, hoping to catch up to (l/n). I ran towards the front, keeping up with (l/n)’s slow pace.

Eventually, we finished the mile and were offered water. Haizaki walked in at that moment with a smirk on his face.

“Haizaki, you owe me three sets of line sprints, a mile run, and push-ups!” Hanagawa said.

“Do I get to do the mile with you?” (l/n) rolled her eyes.

“Hurry up and do your line sprints.” Then, (l/n) turned to everyone else. “Okay, once Haizaki is off the court, I want you guys to do drills until I get back from the mile run.” A smirk came to my face as I saw how serious she was.

“So, Aominecchi, what do you think of the managers?” Ryouta asked.

“Satsuki is constantly planning and (l/n) is actually serious about this. It’s quite interesting.”

“I would have to agree. I’ve seen (l/n) around and this side of her is completely different,” Midorima said. “However, it looks like she has caught the attention of Haizaki…”

 “You mean he did this purposely?” I asked. Everyone nodded.

“If he keeps this up, he will be thrown off the team,” Akashi said.

“(l/n)-chan needs to be careful. Haizaki is not sweet at all,” Murasakibara said. We all watched as he kept pace with the soccer player. I sighed and returned my attention to the court since I was next in line for the drill.

~~~

It was after practice and I was waiting for Satsuki.

“Oi, Satsuki, let’s go! I can’t believe you’re wasting time!” I called out. She slumped out of the gym and looked back with a worried look on her face.

“Haizaki is talking to (l/n) again. I was trying to warn her that she should stay away from him, but she thinks that someone should give him a chance as a friend.” I sighed and looked back at the (h/c) haired girl.

“She’s going to be trouble.” I walked away from the school and decided to head home. Once I made it home, I stumbled into the kitchen.

I recapped on today’s events: meeting (l/n), watching Satsuki get along well with her, seeing how athletic she is. I smirked as I leaned against the kitchen counter. (l/n) was going to fit perfectly in my world.


	3. Chapter 3

*Daiki’s POV*

 

“Dai-chan, are you still upset that (f/n) left us?” I cast Satsuki a glare and sighed.

“You knew that I liked her. Instead she decided to date Haizaki and then left before anyone knew it. She didn’t even tell us anything!”

“Please, don’t be too upset, Dai-chan.” I sighed again as the bell rang and left the classroom, heading for the top of one of the buildings in Toou Academy. Once on the roof, I lied down and looked up at the sky. It was so blue, like always. My phone started ringing again. It was Satsuki.

“What?”

_“We have a new person joining the team. Hurry up and get down here.”_ I stood up, grumbling to myself. Eventually I made my way to the gym and looked around.

“Well, Daiki, it’s so nice of you to greet me on time.” That voice. I turned around and saw an average height (h/c) haired girl.

“(f/n)?” She smirked as she walked past me.

“You couldn’t even greet me on time? After I went through all the trouble of trying to see you after two years!” She pouted. I let out a small laugh at the girl. She had matured even more. Her face was more angled, she grew taller, her athletic build was obvious, her (h/c) hair was fuller and her eyes were a bit darker, and those boobs….. Huge.

I watched as she grabbed Imayoshi’s arm and hugged it to her as he began to talk. “As you guys know, (f/n) will be a manager as well. She will train you like she did with the Generation of Miracles at Teiko. Don’t get on her nerves or I will never hear the end of it.” Imayoshi pushed up his glasses and smiled a (f/n).

“Shoichi, you could at least open your eyes every once in a while.” She pushed herself away from him and went to the sidelines. “Alright, let’s see what you guys have!”

~~~

I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. Imayoshi and (f/n) were brutal.

“Shoichi, you need to practice your guys’ trump card!” (f/n) suggested. He walked over to her and looked down at her.

“Why do you suggest that, (f/n)?” She smiled up at him.

“I want to see how everyone works.”

“Not now. It’s time for practice to end.”

“Fine, fine. You never let me do anything though.” (f/n) and Imayoshi were just going back and forth arguing, which made everyone feel a bit weird.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I grew tired of arguing with Imayoshi and turned to Daiki. Oh, Daiki… I haven’t seen him in so long.

“Daiki, do you want to go get something to eat?” I asked. He seemed kind of surprised but agreed to come with me. “So how are you, Daiki?”

“Good.” I gave him a slight smile as we entered Maji Burger.

“I’ll get a table, okay?” I said to the tall man before walking over to a fairly secluded table.

“So how is the business?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Modeling is fine, I guess. It did pull me away from everyone here for about two years, which I wasn’t happy about.” Daiki took a large bite from his burger.

“So how do you know Imayoshi-senpai?” I looked at Daiki with wide eyes before smirking.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You seem awfully close to him, (f/n).” I leaned across the table.

“Does that bother you, Daiki?” His eyes narrowed slightly.

“You go from Haizaki to Imayoshi?”

“So what if I did?” Daiki shook his head and turned away from me.

“You’re a pain in the ass, (f/n).”

“Am I really, Daiki?” He shot me a glare, which then softened.

“Shut up and eat.” I laughed softly and grabbed my burger. I was so happy that I was here with Daiki again. I really did miss this hothead. After we finished eating, Daiki walked me home.

“Oi, this is Imayoshi’s place.” I smiled and looked up at Daiki.

“Yup! This is where I live!” Daiki sighed and placed a hand on my head.

“Good night, (f/n).”

“Good night, Daiki. Text me when you get home safely, okay?” He gave me a slight nod and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I padded around the house, trying to find the top to my uniform. I sighed as I only had on my bra and the lower half of my uniform.

“Dammit Shoichi, where are my shirts?!” I yelled and banged against his door. The door flew open quickly and there stood the demon himself.

“Have you checked the laundry room, (f/n)? I know the maid did laundry last night.” He peered down at me with his now open, red eyes. I sighed as I looked up at him. “You should go like that to school, I’m sure Daiki will actually play if you do that.” I shot Shoichi a glare and turned away from him.

“Don’t use me to get him to show up to practice or the games. Besides, who are we playing today?”

“Kirisaki Daiichi.”

“Oh good, you get to see your old boyfriend again, Shoichi.” It was his turn to glare at me as I grabbed my shirt and buttoned it up.

“You know that I like girls, (f/n).”

“Sorry, but it seemed like you and Hanamiya got along so well.” I stuck my tongue out at him as he glared at me. “Hurry up and get dressed, Shoichi, we’re both going to be late.”

~~~

We arrived at Kirisaki Daiichi and Momoi and I immediately caught a lot of attention.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” I turned to see Hanamiya.

“Makoto, it’s great to see you again.” He snaked his arm around my waist and placed a hand on my chin.

“I can do without that damn sarcasm in your voice, (f/n).”

“Oi, (f/n), come here,” a deep voice called out. Makoto turned around with a nasty snarl on his face, which soon went away due to fear. “Are you going to make me say it again, (f/n)?” the voice hissed out.  I moved away from Makoto and ran to where the Too Academy players stood. Makoto looked at Shoichi in fear. “Were you flirting with my dear little (f/n)?” Shoichi asked as he put a hand on my head. Makoto shook his head. “Good, because if that was the case, I would have to _crush_ you.” Makoto ran away from us and I turned my attention back to the boys.

“Alright, everyone let’s get ready.” The players ran on to the court and began to warm up.

“So Dai-chan still doesn’t know?” I shook my head. “Are you ever going to tell him?”

“I’ll probably tell him tonight. Even if I do so, I won’t come out and admit that I like him. I have no idea if he likes me and I won’t make myself that vulnerable.” My eyes scanned over the players as they moved around the court. Satsuki went to grab her charts and other analytical stuff.

“(f/n).” I peered over Daiki.

“Yes?”

“I need a shoulder massage.” I motioned for him to sit on the bench so I could begin his shoulder massage.

“Are you actually going to play, Daiki?” He grunted in response to both the question and the massage. I sighed. “I really would like to see you play, Daiki.” He sighed.

“Maybe at another game.” I nodded and looked sadly at the tall man.

“Good luck…” I watched the game intently and advised the coaches on which players needed more training. Eventually, the game was over with Toou winning. “Who’s ready to go eat?!” I asked cheerfully. Everyone cheered and we went to Maji Burger. “So, Daiki, what do you think of Shoichi and me?” He frowned and looked away from me.

“Whoever he decides to date is none of my concern.” I covered my mouth at his pouty comment.

“Daiki, Shoichi and I are cousins, I thought you knew that!” His head slowly turned towards me, a menacing glare on his face.

“Am I the only one that didn’t know that?” Everyone else nodded, which caused me to laugh. “(f/n)?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”


	5. Chapter 5

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“(f/n)cchi, it’s so great to see you again!” Ryouta said as he pulled me into a hug.

“How are you Ryouta?”

“Great! So you’re my new partner?” I nodded and Ryouta clapped his hands. “Go get ready, (f/n)cchi!” I nodded and walked into the dressing room.

“(l/n)-sama, we have this for today.” The other women in the room held out a short, flowy, white and red dress.

“We’re going to curl your hair and add brown cat ears okay?”

“We need you to make it look like you’re on a date with Kise-sama.” I nodded and allowed them to do whatever needed to be done. I walked on to the set and looked over at Kise.

“(f/n)cchi, you look so pretty with those cat ears!” I blushed slightly as I looked up at the tall guy.

“Thanks Ryouta.”

 

*Daiki’s POV*

 

“Why don’t you just ask her out? You’re being stubborn!” I sighed as Satsuki yelled at me.

“I’m going to visit her, aren’t I?”

“That’s not enough, Dai-chan!” I ignored the yelling girl behind me and knocked on the door to the Imayoshi house.

“Yes?” a lazy Shoichi asked as he answered the door.

“I’m here to see (f/n).”

“(f/n)? She’s at a modeling job right now. She should be home in about two hours.” I sighed as I looked at Satsuki.

“What are we going to do for two hours?” Shoichi sighed and opened the door wider.

“You can come in until she gets back. Just don’t make a lot of noise. I was sleeping.” I walked into the house, Satsuki following after me.

“Wow, this is such a nice house!” Satsuki yelled as soon as she entered.

“Momoi-san, I will have no problem throwing you out of here until (f/n) arrives.” Satsuki hid behind me, wanting to avoid Shoichi’s nasty scowl. I sat on the couch and pulled Satsuki into the seat next to me.

“Do you mind if we watch TV?” Shoichi grunted as he walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

“He really is tired.” I shrugged.

“He does live with (f/n). The poor guy is probably kept up all night helping her with something.”

“That’s mean Dai-chan! (f/n) is a girl! Of course she needs lots of love and attention.”

“Love? Do you think she gets love from Shoichi?” Satsuki hesitated a bit.

“He’s a bit harsh, but I’m sure he does love her. They are cousins after all.”

“Satsu-chan!” a high voice yelled. It was Shoichi’s little sister, Sanna.

“Sanna-chan! How are you? You’ve gotten so big!” Sanna and Satsuki talked and talked as I watched basketball. A little while later, (f/n) came home.

“Hey guys, I didn’t know you were coming over!” She closed the door behind her and scooped Sanna into her arms. “Sanna, have you been nice to my friends while I was gone?” She gave (f/n) a small nodded before (f/n) put her down. “Where’s Shoichi? He didn’t make you any tea or anything?” I gave a point to the stairs, which (f/n) quickly raced up. “Shoichi! How could you not give our friends any tea?!” (f/n) yelled.

“They came here looking for you, (f/n). You are the hostess!” he yelled back.

“Oh, Shoichi, you’re so dead when they leave! Right, Sanna?” Sanna cheered with (f/n), which resulted in Shoichi getting upset. (f/n) ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. “What do you guys want to eat and drink? I’ll make anything!” At that, I shot up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

“How was work, (f/n)?” She peered over her shoulder from cutting carrots.

“It was okay. I got to work with Ryouta so it was very comfortable. They said they’ll call me when-” I small hiss escaped her lips.

“What happened, (f/n)?” She looked down at her finger. I grabbed her hand and saw the cut on her finger. “Satsuki, can you get a band aid?” I said to the pink girl. I turned my attention back to (f/n). I stuck her finger in my mouth, soothing the cut with my tongue. (f/n)’s large (e/c) eyes peered into my dark blue ones. Satsuki, Shoichi, and Sanna ran into the kitchen at the same moment, each bringing a different amount of band aid. I then placed a band aid on her finger and wiped away her tears.

“Let me know when you’re done flirting with my cousin, Aomine-kun.” I moved away from (f/n) slightly and gave her a pat on the head.

“Be more careful next time.” She nodded and continued to cook.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like the story so far?
> 
> Please let me know so I can improve!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I watched the players run around the court. I noticed someone wasn’t on the court.

“Satsuki, where’s Daiki?”

“He’s on the roof. He refuses to come to practice.” I sighed.

“I’ll see if I can get him to come to this practice. I heard that we’re going up against Seirin again.” She nodded and let me walk away. I made my way on to the roof. “Daiki? Are you here?” I asked as I looked around the empty roof.

“What do you want, Satsuki? I told you that I’m not going to practice.”

“It’s me, Daiki.” He sat up and looked over the edge of the smaller part of the roof.

“What are you doing up here?”

“We need you for practice, Daiki.” I couldn’t look him in the eyes, not after the incident with my finger.

“I don’t even have to play for us to win.”

“Daiki, please, you’re playing Seirin tomorrow.” The wind picked up, which caused me to stumble a bit. In response to my struggling, Daiki was by my side, his arm securely wrapped around my waist. I gripped on to his jacket and hid my face in his chest.

“You have no idea what you do to me, (f/n).”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a part of me that wants to care for you, that wants you in my grasp at all times, but you’re untouchable.”

“I’m not untouchable, Daiki.” He slipped a hand under my chin and made me look at him.

“I’m afraid that you won’t like me back. I’m afraid that you’ll slip through my fingers like you did before.” I shook my head.

“I’m here.”

“Are you willing to be with me? Are you willing to have someone such as myself be your boyfriend?”

“It’s about time you asked, Daiki.” He placed his lips on mine. It was a short kiss, but I could feel emotion in it. Our lips connected again as the wind began to violently blow. One of his hands went into my hair to keep it out of my face and his other gripped my waist tighter. Both of my hands were placed on his chest. Finally. Finally it happened.

 

*Daiki’s POV*

 

(f/n) and I separated for air.

“Think you can handle being with the school’s bad boy?” She gave me a smirk.

“I think I can.” I grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

“Come on, I need to go to practice.” I walked into the gym with (f/n).

“Aomine, you’re actually coming to practice?”

“(f/n) convinced me.” (f/n) received multiple looks from the other players.

“How did you ever do that?” (f/n) blushed and looked away from everyone.

“I told him I would triple his training schedule if he didn’t show up,” she said. I sent her a smile and ran to the court. Shoichi looked over me warily, well the best he could with his eyes always closed.

“There’s something more than that, but we don’t have time to worry about that now.” I went into the locker rooms to change into practice clothes and actually play.

 

*Satsuki’s POV*

 

“(f/n)-chan, are you sure that’s all that happened?” She looked at me and smiled.

“Of course, Satsuki. I really had to work to get him to come here.”

Her gaze fell on to Daiki. Maybe it happened?


	7. Chapter 7

*Daiki’s POV*

 

I’ve been with (f/n) for about six months. I walked over to the Imayoshi household with Satsuki.

“Dai-chan, what are we doing over here today? We don’t have school and it is summer.”

“They invited us to go to the summer house with them. It’s right on the beach, so I thought you would like to go with me.”

“Can I bring Tetsu-kun?”

“You would have to ask Imayoshi.” I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

“Ao-kun! Satsu-chan!” It was Sanna who answered the door.

“Sanna, what have I told you about answering the door!” (f/n)’s voice echoed in the house. She pulled the young girl to her and then looked to see who was at the door.

“Daiki, Satsuki, welcome!” (f/n) released Sanna and guided us to the couch. “Could you guys give me ten minutes? I was in the shower.” We nodded and sat down on the couch.

“Sanna-chan, you should really listen to (f/n)-chan. It could’ve been someone scarier than Dai-chan!”

“Oi, don’t be rude Satsuki.”

“Nee-chan woke up late this morning. She was panicking since Nii-san wasn’t here.”

“Shoichi-kun isn’t here this morning?” Satsuki asked. Sanna shook her head.

“Nee-chan was supposed to rent a car, but I think Nii-san went to get it.”

“That sounds likes Imayoshi. If (f/n) wasn’t able to get the car, then Imayoshi went to get it.” Sanna hopped off of Satsuki’s lap.

“Do you guys want anything to eat? I can make something until Nee-chan gets out of the shower!”

“Think you can make French toast, kid?” I asked.

“Of course, I can Ao-kun!” I laughed slightly.

“Then let me see you cook, kiddo.” We followed Sanna into the kitchen and watched as she began to cook. Sanna had finished cooking and placed the two plates of French toast in front of us.

“Thank you Sanna-chan!” Satsuki said.

“Thanks kiddo.” A little while later, (f/n) walked into the kitchen with a dark blue racerback tank and black shorts.

“Sanna, did you cook?” The little girl nodded to which she received a loving hand on her head and a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you for cooking breakfast Sanna. Did you want anything to eat since you cooked?”

“Can I have a waffle?” (f/n) nodded. I peered at her out of the corner of my eye. She was teasing me.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“(f/n)-chan, is it okay if I bring Tetsu-kun on the trip with us?”

“I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Satsuki got up to call Tetsuya in the other room.

“Sanna, go pack your bag please,” I told the little girl.

“Ok, Nee-chan.” I began cleaning the kitchen when Daiki walked behind me.

“Well good morning, (f/n).” I smiled softly.

“Good morning, Daiki.” He placed a kiss on the back of my neck.

“Are you trying to tease me, (f/n)?” I shook my head.

“No…” He placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck again.

“Are you sure? You did answer the door in just a towel and then you come down the stairs wearing something like this.” His hands squeezed my hips slightly. I turned around and looked up at my tall boyfriend. He leaned down, his face mere inches from my face. I placed a light kiss on his lips and smiled.

“Did you bring clothes for the trip?” He nodded.

“I brought about three weeks’ worth of clothes.” I smiled at him again and watched as his face came closer to mine. His lips captured mine. We continued to kiss until Sanna called for me. I sighed and looked at him.

“Let me help her really quick.”

“Do you have all of your stuff together?” I smiled over at the tall man.

“Most of it, but it’ll take me a few more minutes.” He nodded and sighed. “Hey, if you want, you can use the court we have in the back yard.” He nodded and walked into the backyard. I ran up the stairs to help Sanna pack. “Sanna, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t find most of my clothes.” I looked down at the girl with black hair.

“It’s okay, Sanna, I’ll pack for you okay?” She nodded and watched me pack. Once I had all her stuff ready, I then moved on to pack the rest of my stuff. I grabbed our bags and dragged them into the front room with everyone’s stuff.

“Well, you’re awake now.”

“Hey Shoichi. Kuroko is coming with us so we’re waiting on him before we all get in the car.” Shoichi smiled and placed a hand on my head.

“Thanks for helping out, (f/n). I really appreciate it.” I gave my cousin a smile and nodded.

“Is your girlfriend coming too, Shoichi?”

“Yes, Akane will be joining us on this trip.”

~~~

“Sanna, Daiki, Satsuki, Tetsuya, Akane the limo is here!” The girls crawled into the limo who were then followed by the guys. Shoichi and Akane sat next to each other, Satsuki and Tetsuya sat next to each other with Sanna in between them, and I sat next to Daiki.

“So, (f/n)-chan, you’ve grown into your body so well! You’re just so adorable!” I smiled at Akane.

“Thank you Akane-chan. I love your hair cut.” She ran her fingers through her short, light purple hair.

“Really? Thanks! I thought it was going to be too hot to have my long hair since it’s summer. I don’t know how you do it, both you and Momoi-chan.” Satsuki and I smiled.

“I really want to cut my hair, but I’m not ready for the change,” Satsuki said.

“What about you (f/n)?” I ran a hand through my hair.

“I don’t think I’m brave enough to cut my hair. Akane-chan, you have the perfect face for both long and short hair, so of course anything would look good on you!” We laughed and talked for a while until we arrived at the summer home.

“Okay everyone pick your rooms!”


	8. Chapter 8

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Sanna wanted her own room which worked out quite well for everyone. Akane and Shoichi shared a room at the other end of the hall. Satsuki and Tetsuya got rooms across the hall from my room. Sanna got the room right next to Satsuki. Daiki and I got rooms next to each other. I sighed as I landed on the bed. It was so comfortable! It was night when we were all called to eat by one of the maids.

“Oba-san, this is delicious!” I complimented. The maid smiled and bowed before leaving the room. We all ate and then went outside to watch the guys play basketball, however we were one short.

“(l/n)-sama, we do have another young man that could play as well. Would you like me to bring him?” Oba-san asked.

“That would be wonderful!” She nodded and went off to get the boy. She came back with a guy with long, red hair and bright green eyes. He was around Shoichi’s height and Daiki’s build.

“Hello, my name is-”

“Hazuno Takehiko-kun!” Sanna jumped up from my lap and ran over to him. I raised an eyebrow at how she knew him. He smiled and picked up the little girl.

“Hazuno-kun?” I asked.

“Yes. I am Hazuno Takehiko. I am the son of Hazuno Takeshiro, the butler to Imayoshi-kun. Is it alright if I play as well?” I stood and walked over to him.

“You’re awfully close with my little cousin, Hazuno-kun. How do you know her?” He put Sanna down and smiled at me.

“I pick up Sanna-chan from school.” I nodded and then smiled.

“Forgive me for being suspicious, but she is my darling little cousin. I am (l/n) (f/n). The girl with the purple hair is Aijibana Akane, the pink haired girl is Momoi Satsuki, the guy with the dark blue hair is Aomine Daiki, the guy with the light blue hair is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I’m sure you know Shoichi. Everyone, this is Hazuno Takeshiro.” The guys divided into two teams and the girls sat on the beach sand, watching the guys play. I sat with the tiny eight year old Sanna in my lap with Akane and Satsuki on either side of me.

“Hazuno-kun is a really good basketball player. I can’t believe he’s a high schooler!” Akane said.

“Actually, Aka-chan, Takehiko is a middle schooler,” Sanna said.

“What?!” we yelled. Sanna nodded.

“Takehiko is only six years older than me!”

“Sanna-chan, do you like Hazuno-kun?” Sanna started blushing and turned around to hide in my large breasts.

“I think little Sanna-chan does!” Satsuki said. We all laughed at her and watched the guys again.

~~~

It was night time and I was outside on the balcony that was connecting my room to Daiki’s.

“I thought I would find you out here, (f/n).”

“How did you like the basketball today, Daiki?”

“It was fun. That guy is going to be good when he goes pro.”

“Hazuno-kun is a third year in middle school, you know.” Daiki looked  at me before looking at the stars.

“Don’t lie to me, (f/n).” I shook my head.

“I’m serious.” Daiki shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I couldn’t wait until it was night. I don’t like not being able to touch you when everyone is around.” I turned around to face Daiki, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Did you miss me?” I teased. Daiki dipped down to bite my lip.

“You know better than to tease me, (f/n).” I laughed softly and closed my eyes.

“What would you do if I teased you?” I heard Daiki stop breathing for a second before I opened my eyes.

“Would you like to find out?” he asked, his voice deep. I blushed and looked up at him.

“But the others are right next to our rooms.” Daiki ran a hand through my hair and gazed at me with his deep blue eyes.

“Well, you’ll just have to be quiet won’t you then?” He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room.

“Daiki…”

“I know it’s your first time. I’ll be gentle.” Daiki pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me, placing soft kisses along my body. I shook slightly at the feeling, but was reassured by Daiki’s calloused hand gently cupping my cheek. “It’ll be okay, (f/n).”


	9. Chapter 9

*Daiki’s POV*

 

I got out of bed and walked to the dining room, ready for breakfast.

“Good morning, Ao-kun!”

“Morning Sanna. Where’s your brother?”

“Nii-san is trying to wake up Nee-chan. I think that Aka-chan heard something last night and he’s trying to find out what it is.” I nodded and sat down in a chair. Eventually everyone came downstairs and we began to eat.

“Dai-kun, did you hear anything strange last night? It sounded like someone was knocking against the wall,” Satsuki said.

“I heard it too,” Tetsu commented.

“It might have been the house settling. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about!” (f/n) said cheerfully. Everyone agreed with her and then dropped the topic. Her (e/c) eyes met mine and she sent me a quick wink. I was surprised and accidently dropped my fork on my plate. “Are you okay, Daiki?” (f/n) asked. I nodded and focused on my plate of food again.

~~~

Everyone had left the house in groups: Shoichi and Akane, Tetsuya and Satsuki, Takehiko and Sanna. (f/n) had decided to stay home and relax today, so I said I was too lazy to go anywhere. I grabbed her hip and pulled her on to my bed with me.

“You’re amazing you know that?”

“Of course! It is me we’re talking about!” I rolled my eyes at her comment and flicked her forehead.

“I was talking about this morning. The house settling?” She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.

“Well, did you want Shoichi to find out about last night? I don’t think he would be too happy.”  I clapped a hand over her mouth and  looked at her from the corner of my eye.

“Shut up and watch the movie.” She moved closer to me, hiding her cold hands underneath my shirt. “What the fuck!” I cringed as her freakishly cold hands met my warm stomach.

“You know I’m cold, Daiki.” I pulled her even closer, if it was possible, and did my best to warm her up.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

Daiki’s head dropped down to my neck as he placed kisses along the base of my neck.

“Mmm Daiki stop,” I mumbled out.

“Are you complaining, (f/n)?” I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell he was smirking.

“Nope.” He moved away from my neck and looked down at me. “What is it Daiki?” He looked away from me and blushed.

“(f/n).”

“Yes?”

“…” I looked at him, confused.

“Daiki?”

“I love you, (f/n).” My eyes widened and my body stiffened at his response.

“W-what?”

“I love you.” I smiled and slid my arms around his neck.

“I love you too, Daiki.” I pressed my lips to his softly and held him tightly.

Looks like we hit another milestone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 5th time trying to post this today... I really hope it works!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

We were back in Tokyo! I let out a sigh of relief as I walked to school with Satsuki.

“(f/n)-chan, you seem much happier since the break!”

“I really liked going and spending time with everyone.”

“I can’t believe that Sanna-chan has a boyfriend!” I rolled my eyes.

“That little girl…” Satsuki and I walked to school slowly.

“I realized that it was cruel of me to invite Tetsu-kun. I know that you wanted to spend time with me, but I blew you off. Can you forgive me, (f/n)-chan?” Satsuki said. My eyes widened at her comment.

“What are you talking about, Satsuki?”

“You were by yourself the whole break!”

“Oh… Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m perfectly fine!” I tried to reassure her, but she wouldn’t accept it.

“Dai-chan, I can’t believe I left (f/n) alone during the trip!” I gave Daiki a quick look, letting him know to play it off.

“I heard she wasn’t feeling well during the trip. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine. Thanks.” I walked away from the two and into my class.

~~~

“Oi, (f/n).” I looked up from my desk and saw Daiki standing at the door. I was the last person in the class.

“Yeah?”

“Are you feeling okay? It’s not like you to be the last person in class even if you are a nerd.” I stood from the desk slowly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My head just hurts is all.” Daiki walked over to me and felt my head.

“You don’t have a fever. Have you been sleeping?” I shook my head. Suddenly, a large jacket was draped over my shoulders and I was picked up. “I can’t believe you’re getting yourself sick, (f/n).” I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked through the hallway.

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be. Who’s going to take care of me when I get sick?” I looked up at that grin of his.

“You’re already sick, Daiki. You’re sick in the head.”

“That’s not what you were saying when we-” I glared at him.

“If you even  say what I think you’re going to say, we won’t have sex for two months,” I threatened.

“What? When you told me to stay late in the locker room?”

“That’s it! We’re not having sex for two months!”

“(f/n), don’t be like that!” We were finally outside of the building, walking towards the gym.

“I told you not to say it!” Daiki then threw me over his shoulder, his large hand holding my skirt against my butt.

“If I didn’t have practice right now, I would make you take those words back.”

“Bet you wouldn’t!” Daiki jumped, making my stomach collide with his shoulder. “You son of a…” Daiki slammed open the door to the gym.

“Ahomine, why are you holding my cousin in such a compromising position?” Shoichi calmly asked. Daiki set me down on the bench and smirked.

“Trust me, it’s not as compromising as it could’ve been.”

“Daiki!” He looked down at me, a smug smirk on his handsome face.

“(f/n) has been in much more compr-” I pressed my lips to his, needing him to be quiet.

“Fine, I take back my words, Daiki,” I whispered. He ran a hand through my hair.

“Good girl, but it looks like everyone knows about us now. Even your sadistic older cousin.” I glared at Daiki as he walked into the locker room to get ready.

Well,  I was in for it when Shoichi and I got home…


	11. Chapter 11

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Daiki…” I whined. I was laying down on his bed next to him, but all his attention was on those porn magazines that he stashed somewhere in the room. “Daiki,” I said again as I softly kicked his leg.

“What, (f/n).”

“Pay attention to me!” I whined again.

“I’m busy with Mai-chan, (f/n).” I sighed as I rolled over to face the wall.

“You’re never going to meet her, you know that?” It was a jab, but I was pretty upset.

“You don’t have to be rude, (f/n).”

“Whatever, Daiki.” I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes. I could hear the pages of that magazine being flipped over and over and I could hear Daiki whisper Mai-chan’s name over and over. My phone vibrated and I unlocked it to see the message from my manager.

 

**From: Manager**

**To: (nickname)-chan**

**Subject: Work**

**(f/n)-chan, you have a modeling shoot tomorrow with Mai-chan for the new swimsuit collection from Hitsugo no Ippei. Please be on time. The shoot will be from 7:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. See you then!**

 

Just my luck, I have a photo shoot with Daiki’s ‘girlfriend.’

“Who was that?” he asked.

“It was my manager. I have a photo shoot tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?”

“What time does it start?”

“At 7 after practice.”

“Sure, why not?”

~~~

I walked into the building, Daiki trailing behind me.

“(f/n)-chan, you’re here!” My manager hugged me and smiled. “It’s been a while, (f/n)-chan.” I smiled at the woman that was at least ten years older than me.

“It has, Rangiku-san.”

“Mai-chan is getting dressed. Please hurry.” I nodded and ran into the back room to change.

 

*Daiki’s POV*

 

(f/n) went to go change. I sat on a chair and looked at my phone. I had pictures of Mai-chan on my phone, but (f/n) didn’t need to know.

“Mai-chan,” I said to myself.

“Ora, what’s this? Are you a fan of mine?” I looked up only to come face to face with Mai-chan.

“Mai-chan! I-I… uh… What are you doing here?” I managed to somehow say something coherent. She laughed slightly and looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

“I have a photo shoot with (f/n)-chan!” (f/n)? I stood up and scratched the back of my neck.

“Is that so?” She nodded and looked up at me.

“You know (f/n)-chan?”

“Yeah. We go back a long time.” She ran her fingers through her hair and pouted.

“I wish I knew your name…”

“A-Aomine Daiki.”

“Aomine Daiki, huh? I’ll remember that. Here, give me your number and I’ll text you later today.” She winked at me and I followed her directions.

“(f/n)-chan is on set!” a manager yelled. Mai-chan looked over her shoulder and then smiled at me.

“See you later!”

~~~

A smile graced my lips as Mai-chan texted me.

“Daiki, why are you ignoring me?” (f/n) asked.

“I’m not! You’re at my house, aren’t you?” She sighed and snatched my phone from my hand.

“Mai-chan? You’re texting Mai-chan?!”

“And you said I wouldn’t get to meet her!”

“I didn’t expect you to get her number, Daiki. I know you love Mai-chan, but…” she trailed off.

“Of course I love Mai-chan! She’s my dream girl!” Damn. Open mouth, and insert foot. (f/n) put the phone back in my hand and walked out of the room. I stayed frozen in place until I heard the front door slam shut.

I sighed as I ran down the stairs, and threw on my shoes. I took off into the streets, only to find them empty. I forgot she was in soccer… I took off towards the park, restaurants, the mall, school, anywhere I thought (f/n) would be, but she wasn’t there. I eventually stumbled across Kaijo Academy. Kise had a game tonight so (f/n) was probably in there. I stopped at one of the exits as I saw a tall male figure talking to a much smaller female figure. It was (f/n) and Haizaki.

“(f/n)!” I ran over to her, only to find her in tears.

“Tch, what did you do to her, Aomine?”

“What are you doing here, Haizaki?” I stood in front of (f/n), looking at Haizaki.

“You know, I never made her cry like that when I was dating her.” I glared at him. “But, she’s not mine nor is the problem that she is going  through. Catch ya later!” Haizaki turned and walked away, leaving me with (f/n).

“(f/n)…”

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“I came looking for you, dork.” She continued to sob, much to my dissatisfaction.

“Go find Mai-chan, she’s your dream girl, isn’t she?” Now I got it.

“You’re my dream girl, (f/n).”

“Don’t lie to me! You told me to my face that you love her! You don’t even love me!” I pulled her to my chest as she struggled to get away from me.

“I do love you. Do you really think I would come all the way out here if you weren’t the love of my life?” She stopped fighting me.

“Do you mean it?”

“Yeah. If it makes you feel better, I’ll tell her I won’t text her again. I’ll even get rid of the magazines.” She nodded. “I didn’t realize that you had insecurities, (f/n). You’re a beautiful and strong woman so I thought it wouldn’t bother you, but I hurt you. Can you forgive me?” She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her.

“Promise me you won’t do that again, and I’ll forgive you.”

“I promise, (f/n).” I pressed my lips against hers again, before we went back to my house to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this one ends. I apologize for the confusing jump in years.
> 
> I love you all and thank you for your support!

*Daiki’s POV*

 

Things were slowly starting to come together. Once we graduated, (f/n) and I got an apartment together, she moved up in her modeling job, and I was a professional basketball player now. I groaned as the bright light peaked through the lazily closed curtains. I got out of the bed and closed it completely before returning to the bed and the body that laid in it. With our hectic schedules, we hadn’t seen each other in a few days. I slid my arm over her waist and pulled her body against mine.

“Daiki?” she called out.

“Hey.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” I pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

“Our schedules are hell, huh?” I asked.

She nodded and sighed. “I’m thinking of retiring.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Why is that?” I asked.

“I want to spend more time with you, Daiki. I eventually want a family too, so I want to get out of the spot light.”

“How is it that you always know what I’m about to do?” I asked her.

“Hm?”

“I’m going to retire from basketball. It’s fun and all, but I want to be able to still enjoy it.”

“I understand where you’re coming from,” she mumbled as she turned to face me. “So what do you plan on doing then, Daiki?” She placed her head on my chest and wrapped her legs around one of my legs. 

“Probably become a policemen or something like that. What about you?”

“Well you know I’m working on my degree in Forensic Science. I’ll probably do lab work like analyzing objects, fingerprinting, or determining chemicals.”

“You’re such a nerd.” She bit at my neck and sighed.

“I’m a sexy nerd.” We lied in bed for a long time, enjoying the company of each other even though no words were said.

“(f/n)?”

“Hm?”

“What do you think about getting married?” She shot up, looking at me with wide eyes.

“You can’t joke about stuff like that, Daiki.”

“Does this face look like I’m joking?” Her eyes scanned me over before shaking her head. “I feel like if I don’t do this now, it’ll never happen. I don’t have a ring or anything now, but I want to know what you think about it.” She sat on my lap and smiled down at me, her fingers dancing on my bare chest.

“If you had a ring, I would say ‘yes,’ but I think I can wait until you get one.” I put a hand on the side of her face, lacing my fingers in her hair before pulling her down to me.

“Do you love me, (f/n)?”

“As long as the sky is blue, Daiki.” Our foreheads met and we smiled.

No words were exchanged after that, but we didn’t need anymore.

This was our life now, just me and (f/n).


End file.
